


The Whole Purpose

by ashdeanmanns



Series: Stucky One-Shots and Shorts [6]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Boys Kissing, Carnival, Gay Steve Rogers, High School, Kissing Booths, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, POV Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashdeanmanns/pseuds/ashdeanmanns
Summary: "It's awkward, isn't it?" Bucky asked, startling him a little. He went on after a few moments, when Steve didn't respond, "The whole concept?""Awkward's an understatement."-Sam and Natasha have Steve's best interests in mind.Their answer, for the long-time crush he's had on Bucky Barnes?Kissing Booth.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Stucky One-Shots and Shorts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732867
Comments: 3
Kudos: 137





	The Whole Purpose

"Guys!" Steve hissed in protest, trying to fight his way out of the hold. But Natasha kept her arm wrapped around Steve's and Sam was pushing them toward the red and white kissing booth. "Stop - Seriously!"

"Did you say 'go'?" Sam asked, playing oblivious.

"Green light!" Nat confirmed, and they pushed him harder toward the lane on the right side of the booth.

Between Bucky "Broad-Shoulder" Barnes and the adorkable Peter Parker, their line hadn't been given a break since the school carnival went into full swing. Steve didn't get it, why a person would want to kiss someone wearing a blindfold. It didn't settle right with him.

Settled in the line, with only Nat's arm remaining locked around his own, Steve said to his best friends, "I really don't -"

"Man, you've liked this guy for forever!" Sam exclaimed, widening his eyes for emphasis.

It was true. Steve had been pining over Bucky Barnes since fifth grade, when he moved to town halfway through the schoolyear and punched Billy Thompson on the playground when he pushed Steve off the top of the slide - maybe it was a knight in shining armor complex. Steve didn't know for sure. No one could blame him if it was, he grew up watching Disney movies with Sam's sister Ruth. (His favorite was Sleeping Beauty, but he would never tell that to a living soul.)

But then they all grew up, and Steve learned that most boys didn't want to like other boys in the way that made their insides melt down into goo, and that so many of them were mean (or dumb, equally possible.) But Bucky never became cruel - if anything, as more time passed, the kinder he got.

And, if he was honest, the more attractive he got (puberty did great things for Bucky Barnes, as did football and wrestling in middle school and high school, and the natural summer tans he would come back to school with after break.) He was beautiful; he was tall, dark, and handsome; Steve couldn't decide what he wanted to do more - kiss him sweetly and run his fingers through the wayward brown curls, or be lifted up with those strong arms and be kissed until he couldn't breathe (which would unfortunately result in an asthma attack, but a guy could dream, right? And dream he did.)

Steve fumbled for a comeback, knowing that his reason wasn't going to keep his friends from meddling - it hadn't done anything so far. "Yeah, I have, but this isn't going to help my case any."

Nat rolled her eyes. "Steve, he agreed to this. He wouldn't be up there if he didn't want to be."

Which, to be fair, was also true. But that didn't do much for Steve's conscience, the sick churning feeling in his stomach. Some of that nausea wasn't just discomfort - his stomach was acting as a butterfly sanctuary, and he had never agreed to that. But he got the same exact feeling whenever Bucky made eye contact with him in the hall and had the _audacity_ to smile and wave. Steve would later go on and on to Nat and Sam about how the cute smiles 'didn't help the crush any!'

One of the two girls in front of them started into the booth, coming to a stop in front of the little separating stand that Bucky stood behind, in his muted purple and orange Letterman jacket. Bethany was a girl in their grade, and had always been kind to Steve. They ate lunch together in kindergarten and would draw for as long of a time as they could. They usually had at least once class together every year from sixth grade through their senior year, and sat with each other when they could. They even went bowling together after the sixth grade autumn dance.

Steve watched her lean in to kiss Bucky, and was confused. Didn't she have...?

She quickly broke down into a hysteric giggle, lips still pressed to Bucky's. This made him also laugh into the kiss, probably from the ridiculousness of it. She pulled back and politely patted him on the shoulder before turning toward the blond girl hovering at the front of the line. "See, Kate? Very, very gay."

Bucky's head tilted back as a boisterous laugh punched out of him. "I'm glad I could help, Beth."

She pecked his cheek before darting away, grabbing the girl's - Kate's - hand - and dragging her away, cheeks painted red for the time being.

Natasha pulled her arm away, ripping one neon orange ticket off her strand, and Sam pushed Steve hard in the back. He stumbled a few steps forward, and regained his footing. Knowing he had no way out of it, he treaded over the gravel ground until he stood in front of Bucky's station. He twisted around and glared at Sam and Nat - who were smiling so excitedly, like proud parents, and practically vibrating in place, their arms locked together and their fingers entwined - before turning to Bucky.

"It's awkward, isn't it?" Bucky asked, startling him a little. He went on after a few moments, when Steve didn't respond, "The whole concept?"

"Awkward's an understatement," he replied, voice coming out strained and deeper than usual. He cleared his throat as Bucky shrugged.

"I got roped into this. Gave Dot an undeniable IOU about a year ago, and she finally decided to cash it in."

Steve knew who he was talking about - Dolores Eynon, class president, voted into student council every year. She mentored freshmen, tutored during her study hall, played volleyball, and was undoubtedly going to be Prom Queen. She and Bucky had dated from seventh grade to junior year, when they broke up but remained as close as ever.

Steve countered, "My friends literally corralled me over here."

Bucky chuckled, as he bent at the waist so his elbows were pressed to the table instead of his palms. With a little smirk, he offered, "I could put on a show, if you want me to." He cocked his head to the side, toward where he knew the line was. "Make them happy."

He was immediately shaking his head. "No, no - this is bad enough." A little frown marred Bucky's mouth, and panic burst in Steve's chest. "I didn't mean it like -!"

Suddenly Bucky's arm was looped around his waist and he was pulling him in. Their lips met, hard before Bucky tilted his head to the side, guiding and easing them into a more comfortable, pleasurable position.

And if it was everything Steve ever thought kissing Bucky would be, he'd be lying, because nothing he had ever imagined was anywhere near close to it.

He was vaguely aware of Nat and Sam hooting and whistling, too distracted by the fact that the boy he liked was kissing him - in a way he hadn't kissed anyone else for the booth, and that kind of made Steve feel a little special - He smelled like Old Spice and a smoking campfire. His lips were smooth and felt like silk against Steve's own, tasted like watermelon chapstick. The whole act turned the butterflies into electricity, and Steve had to hold onto _something_. His hands gripped Bucky's biceps, and he found that he was able to feel muscle through the worn burnt orange leather.

The kiss? Gentle and soft, light but so unbelievably heavy. Bucky's hand was light on the small of his back, urging him on but not keeping him in a place he didn't want to be. Overall, nothing compared to his first - and only - kisses with Brock Rumlow behind the middle school gymnasium.

Steve broke the kiss, and Bucky ducked his head as Steve shook his own, his blond hair flopping down over his forehead. They were both silent and unmoving for a few moments, and Steve's face heated up as he fully realized that all the people around the kissing booth had watched that.

Had watched Bucky Barnes passionately kiss the anonymous Steve Rogers.

"Holy shit," he breathed out in a whisper, unable to look away from where Bucky's blue eyes should have been uncovered. But the red and pink-heart covered eyemask remained in place, no matter how much his fingers itched to pull it off and toss it away.

Bucky smiled, as gentle as the kiss. "You could say that again."

"Rogers!" Tony Stark's shout was heard above the music from rides and surrounding booths, the chatter and shouts that could be heard from any place on the fair grounds. Steve's back jumped into a straight position, and - able to feel the movement from the hand that still resided on the small - the soft smile wiped clear off Bucky's face.

"Steve?"

Heart hammering, his feet took over the electric static in his head, carrying him back to where Sam and Nat stood to the side of the booth - Sam with wide eyes and an arm locked around an angry, glaring Natasha. Tony was coming to a stop beside them, and she reached out to punch him hard in the shoulder.

A hand closed around his wrist, pulling him back around with a jerking spin. He slammed into Bucky's chest, who's arm was once again locked around his waist. Steve's head whipped up -

The mask was off, and the heated, grateful look in his blue eyes certainly did not go unnoticed. Bucky gazed down at him, their noses and foreheads almost touching. He ran the knuckles of his right hand over his throat, before his palm cradled the side of his jaw. And, because of the whole purpose of the kissing booth they still stood in, he closed the distance between them, pressing his smiling lips to Steve's.


End file.
